Train in Vain
by DominoMags
Summary: After a joint training session with his boyfriend, Izuku pulls a muscle in his leg. Luckily, Kirishima has enough gym experience to know what to do. A gift fic for a friend: AnchoAshido


Gym Alpha was set up. While they tended to be used for classes, students could reserve time to work on their quirks at the facilities. The students lived their anyway. They might as well have.

It was here where Eijirou Kirishima and his friend Izuku Midoriya were training. Both wanted to push their quirks and improve their abilities, like the rest if their class. What's more they had been through a lot together already and had perfect quirks for sparring with one another.

Truth be told, however, it was also an excuse for alone time. They had started dating recently, the result of Izuku consoling his red-headed friend when Bakugou made it clear he was not interested in romantic relationships. The blond bomber saw no point to it as it stood and wanted to push himself no matter what it took.

Knowing what it was like dealing with Bakugou, Izuku stepped in to console the sturdy hero. It was what heroes did, what friends did.

"I...I'm not sure how I feel, really. But I know what it's like to be crushed...and to have Kacchan involved. But you are a great guy and whoever you end up with will be lucky to have the best friend in the world."

That was the spark that set the two onto their path. Ochako and Mina had found out on a whim, which lead to four way embarrassment. The girls were both slightly disappointed but had grown used to it and had vowed to keep the relationship secret until their friends were ready.

" Two of the sweetest most awesome guys I know are dating? Aw poo. But at least you two are happy."

Mina's words echoed through Kirishima's head as he reflected on his past: his past on his own, with her, with the rest of their class, and with Izuku.

X

Izuku was in pain but tried to stand. He had literally shattered his bones on multiple occasions and faced actual villains. He knew he should take it easy, but he could handle a pulled muscle, or so he thought.

Even so, Recovery Girl had issued that ultimatum. She meant well. The boy could be reckless and his mentor wasn't great as a teacher. However, it was still something to deal with and another adult that had let him down. He knew she had her reasons, but he now had a pulled hamstring to contend with and nobody to heal it.

"Hold on bro. I know what I am doing."

"Ki...Kirishima?"

"You can call me Eijirou, Izuku. No need to be so formal."

"Right. Sorry, Eijirou. But are you sure?"

"Dude, first aid is something we all need to know the basics of. Cut me some slack. Besides, I've pulled muscles before. I learned how to treat it."

Kirishima calmed his boyfriend down, going through the steps in his own head. First up, Ice. Todoroki was visiting his boyfriend Inasa, so they would have to do things the old fashioned way. The rock hard redhead picked his boyfriend up and carried him to the dorms.

"It's ok, babe. I got you." He smiled, causing Izuku to blush and avert his eyes.

"Sorry our training session was a bust."

"Hey. Don't worry about that right now. We can set up another training date….I didn't mean date as in "date". I mean…"

Izuku had to laugh despite the pain. It was a trip seeing someone else hold the awkward stick and it suited the sharp-toothed boy.

He was adorable.

"I get what you mean. Carry me to the dorms please."

"You got it."

X

Izuku laid down on his bed, leg iced and elevated as he looked around. There was a glass of water with some anti-inflammatory pills and a heating pad nearby. Several All-Might figures kept watch as his successor took it easy.

Kirishima had gone to tell Recovery Girl or any other teacher about what happened. This would keep Izuku off his feet for a week so it was pertinent information. He would fall behind, but pushing himself to the breaking point was not wise and would make things worse. Both boys knew this, so they agreed that bed rest was best.

While he wasn't a top student in his class, Kirishima was still attending a top hero school and showed a lot of promise. Izuku was happy to have his fellow legacy hero on his side and in his life.

Sure enough, the aforementioned boy knocked on the door and let himself in, carrying some snacks. He set them down nearby and revealed his shirt, a black Tank top with a very buff rodent adorning the chest, accompanied by the phrase "Gym rat".

"Hey. You must have slacked on your stretches, dude. Remember what Ashido taught you with her lessons."

Izuku remembered well and pouted. He cursed himself for having such cute friends but it didn't last. He was blessed to have them here in his life, after so long.

He felt so fortunate and refused to take any of it for granted. And now he had a boyfriend. He never expected to have one. Or a girlfriend really. And yet here he was being doted on by a young man wearing a white headband, dyed hair no longer spiked up.

"Sorry."

"Hey. No sweat. We're still training right? No need to be so hard on yourself."

That was advice Kirishima himself was just starting to follow. He had put a lot of pressure on himself to be the man he wanted. He still believed he had a while to go but both he and Kirishima had grown more confident, in themselves and each other.

Izuku smiled at his boyfriend, causing the redhead to shield his eyes in jest.

"Ack! Too bright!"

"You stole that line from me." Izuku blushed and pouted.

"Not stolen. Just borrowed."

Kirishima took a seat gently next to Izuku on a bed, leisurely yet not rough enough to jostle the leg too much. This would go on for the duration of the injury.

"At least it isn't more serious though. Once you heal up, we can try again." the redhead continued.

"With stretches this time."

"Now you got it." kirishima patted his boyfriend's shoulder, albeit a little too enthusiastically, causing his boyfriend to jostle and since a bit.

"Oof. Sorry, man. Too much?" He brushed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it. Oh...Eiji?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

A scarred hand grabbed hold of Kirishima's and squeezed gently, causing the boy's heart to skip a beat. It had already done so when Izuku called him Eiji so now it was off-tempo.

"Any time, Izuku."

After a kiss on the forehead, the two boys laid in bed together until slumber found them, and later, Mina.

She had a new caller ID photo for her two friends and they had a new memory.


End file.
